The hard road queen
by redflakeandmilarion
Summary: What if Queen Athena Strážka the ship survived but is now trapped under the rubble. Foot support to get her to safety or die?


**Tohle je můj první příběh a doufám, že se vám bude líbit. **  
**Prosím, přečtěte si to. **  
**Co když královna Athena Strážka loď přežila, ale je nyní uvězněn za **  
**podpory trosek. Foot ji dostat do bezpečí, nebo zemřít?**

* * *

Poslední věc, kterou si pamatujete Athena, byla pirátská loď narážející na útesy a pak už jen jasným bílým světlem  
Pomalu otevřela oči, ale všechno bylo rozmazané a potuloval hlavu. "Co -? Je Kde to jsem" řekla pomalu.  
Byla zmatená a neví, co se děje, kde, co mám dělat?  
Oči brzy se zotavil a viděla nějaké trámy, kameny, mořské řasy a některé plachty.  
Zavrtěla hlavou, ale toužila.  
Pokusila se posadit , ale nemohla, její ruka se zaklínil pod kusem dřeva.  
"Ach, ne!" Zamračila se a snažila se rozdávat. Hand of silné bolesti projel jí a ona sténala bolestí.  
Její druhá ruka byla volná, a tak se snažila zvednout dřevo, ale nic se nestalo.  
Zkusila to znovu, ale marně. Po několika pokusech se jí zatočila hlava a upadla.  
Chvíli ležela "Nesmíš ztratit vědomí," řekla si pro sebe, "Nesmíte jít spát!"  
Byla velmi chytrá a věděla, že pokud usnete nebo ztratit vědomí  
-... nebude probudí Pokusila se posadit znovu, ale zpackal hlavu a ona zase spadla  
"! Nevzdávejte se tak poté, co všichni umírají" Snažil jsem se povzbudit, abych  
jí byla stanovena, aby si z pasti pryč. Pokusila se posadit, a tentokrát to fungovalo.  
"Ruční uvolnění a dřevo se nepohybuje, takže musím ..." přemýšlel, jak se dostat ven.  
Nic ji napadla a zklamaný narazila do jiného kusu dřeva, které bylo naskládané.  
Kolem ní jsou čisté před jeho. Z vrcholu spadl kámen, který rozbil dřeva, pod nímž se její ruka.  
Dřevo je také mírně ohnuté a dal jí ruku odstranit.  
"No, to je ruka. Nyní je ocas." Athena se radovali, zatímco její ruka bolela příliš , ale pro ni bylo dostat se pryč.  
Královna se snažil tlačit ruce na kámen, pod kterým to mělo jednu ploutev.  
Jakmile kámen tlačil ruku silně bolela a ona okamžitě zrušil.  
"Ach, ne! od lokte dolů ruční tah. "V jejích zelených očích se začala formovat slzy bolesti a frustrace," Mám se setkat s jeho rodinou, já nikdy vidět svou dceru nebo manžela. Nikdy se odsud dostat. "Slzy stékaly po ní tvář, když plakala.  
Ale najednou přestala plakat, "Ne, nevzdávej! Jsi královna a ona se nevzdá bez boje!" Napřímil se a trhl modrý ocas.  
Ne ho pustil, ale kámen se alespoň trochu pohybovat.  
Nyní odstrčil dobrou ruku na kámen a škubání ocasem v opačném směru.  
Bolelo to a její tvář byla krásná vidět bolest, touha se dostat ven a přežít, nicméně, byl silnější a ona pokračoval se snaží.  
Po několika minutách, její ocas se dostala ven a rozhlédl se.  
Nebylo moc prostoru bylo štěstí, že skončila někde mezi troskami a přežil havárii.  
Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a hledal místo, které by mohly vést, nebo na aspoň něco, co by mohla vědět ostatním, že žijí.  
Nic našel způsob, jak otočit. Tam, kde by měl být nyní ručně ocas a naopak.  
Zaklepala na kusu dřeva, ale zvuk nebude rezonovat podle potřeby.  
Pokusila se pohnout kus "Prosím, prosím, prosím." Zaklepal znovu a řekl: echo "Ano, nic není třeba se dostat ven." Radoval se. Brzy si uvědomila, že její radost je předčasná, stále musíte dostat na druhou stranu.  
Vrazila jí ruku do desek, ale nic nestalo.  
Musela myslet rychle každou vteřinu toho všeho mohla rozpadat a rozdrtit ji. Navíc to všechno bolelo a potuloval hlavu, ona byla unavená po celou dobu by mohly spadat do kómatu.  
Trochu panice a rozhlédl se.  
Ke svému štěstí uviděla kovovou tyč, která byla mezi dvěma kameny.  
Trvalo jí dostat ji ven a mít ji prorazit dřeva, ale nešlo to.  
"Pojď, pojď ven." Vzal klacek ještě několikrát a nakonec se dostal ven.  
Okamžitě zasáhla dřevo, ale letěl jen pár žetonů.  
Se vší silou ji opustil rada se snažila prorazit, ale to šlo pomalu a rychlou dobu provozu.  
Po hodiny se snaží nastoupit na mizině a ona by mohla mít alespoň trochu dál.  
Její štíhlé tělo natažené způsobil trhlinu a Athena ocitla uprostřed místnosti podpalubí.  
jí to sem přestěhovala lépe. Silná bolest, ale jen zhoršovat.  
Rozhlédla se kolem sebe byly ruiny, z níž unikl na druhé straně malé okno.  
Rychle místnosti a plul ke všem úlevu oknem pohledu na oceán.  
Pokusila se otevřít okno, ale unaveně sklouzl na podlahu.  
zavřela oči se znovu a viděl rozmazaně. Cítila, jak se všechno bolí a jak se pomalu ztrácí kontrolu nad svým tělem.  
Brzy usnula a její srdce začalo zpomalovat.  
Několik hodin trvalo, než se probudila.  
Zdálo se jí, že její hlava bolí ještě víc než předtím.  
"Vstávej! " Řekla tiše a snažil se posadit.  
Její hlava visela kolem a oči zarudlé od pláče.  
"Prosím, musím žít." Bůh promluvil k ní slabý a chvěním, tichým hlasem: "Prosím tě, moje rodina mě potřebuje. Prosím ..." nemohl jiné slovo.  
Pokusila se postavit k jejímu oknu a dokonce podařilo otevřít, ale blíže svoboda byla , tím více utrpení.  
Byla před loď, která málem rozdrtí a ona spadla na mořském dně.  
Bolest se obrátil na stranu, aby viděli, jak daleko je to z Velké Británie.  
Za normálních okolností se zdálo, že k uzavření, ale teď , jak tomu bylo v celém vesmíru.  
"Já nemůžu. Ale snažil jsem se. Odpusť mi." Zavřela oči a utrpení, otočila se zpátky. Byla připravena zemřít.  
Po slzy stékaly po tvářích a ona by už ani blikat. Všechno ho bolelo a její šílené oči před běžela všechny dobré vzpomínky. Jako malé zelené ulovených ryb. Její první den na střední škole. Akce s přáteli. Její manželství a její manžel. Její děti. . Music  
Athena ležel nehybně na mořském dně a její dlouhé rudé vlasy driftoval proudu tu a tam  
Najednou se ozvalo hlasité výstřel:. Některé trosky z lodi k relaxaci a cedle padla na zadek  
Najednou vedle jejího těla, který se toulal mezi nimi. život a smrt padl Jukebox.  
Athena sklopila zrak a věci, protože to je teď skoro mrtvý.  
skříňka je otevřena v době nárazu a právě začal hrát svou oblíbenou píseň.  
Hudba vždy hrála v kolech a Athena sama opakujících se její slova.  
Najednou zaťala zuby a hodil do sedu.  
Hlavu měla stále silně Motala, ale něco v ní s názvem "Vydrž!"  
Athena s bolestným povzdechem zavřel hrací skříňku a vzal ji do své zdravé ruky.  
Vstala a narazil několikrát, ale věděla, že to musí dokázat. Věděla, že to nesmí vzdát.  
Trpěla, ale její mozek byl už ne schopný reagovat na bolest.  
Se box v ruce pomalu směrem království.  
Nemohla nic říct, a byla si jistá, že až palác neumí plavat.  
Musel se dostat do města, nebo někam, kde se rychle našel.  
Každý nádech bolí jí víc a víc.  
Athena se snažil křičet, ale nešlo to ani šeptem.  
Všechno bylo rozmazané a viděla jen skvrny.  
cesta k království dobře věděl a neměl jinou možnost, než se s ní plout, když si vzpomněla to.  
Motala hlavu a plaval s ní, a proto hůře.  
V rovinách, mořská růže Hadina Atlantica.  
královna plováku a složité hudební box získala mnohem obtížnější , než když se koná první.  
Athena přes plató po dobu nejméně dvou hodin. Cestou padla dvakrát, a každý pokus o to narovnat se stala mnohem sílu neměla.  
Nakonec se dostala na okraj města.  
Jindy je to první dům do paláce dostal pět minut v pomalém tempu. Dnes, nicméně, to bylo dál, než kdy jindy.  
Očima hledal kolem se snaží najít někoho, ale všechno bylo rozmazané a žádné hlasy nebyly uvedeny na uši.  
Pomalu dále driftoval a to navzdory skutečnosti, že její tělo odmítl odplout.  
Celou dobu oči mu stékaly po tvářích bolest.  
Za pár minut se jí podařilo dostat asi tři domy dál a v jednom okně, i viděl někoho.  
Snažila se soustředit na obraz, ale nemohl.  
Po dvou minutách se jí podařilo přesvědčit oči a zaměřit.  
Mermaid, který ji viděl, ale nemohla si pomoct.  
Okno se odráží její vlastní tvář. Její druhý krát dokonale česané vlasy byly rozcuchané a čelo a tváře byly hluboké škrábance.  
Athena vzdychl zklamaně, nevěděla, co má dělat.  
Ačkoli jen viděl jeho tvář, ale ona si byla jistá, že zbytek těla nevypadá lépe .  
královské město byl velký a náměstí ještě dvě ulice dál.  
K jejímu překvapení, jinak tady, než byla nikdo.  
Začala se ptát, kde všichni jsou. Na okamžik si vzpomněla, že je dnes náměstí a mnoho mořských víl je tam.  
Představa, že budete muset dostat na náměstí to bylo příliš nadšený.  
Athena je bolestivě nadechl a snažil se vyplout.  
Hlavu měla stále visí kolem a oči se jí znovu zaostřete přestal.  
Jen s obtížemi se dostal na konci ulice.  
Nyní stojí před dvoupatrového domu, který ona uznána jako rozmazaný.  
Byl to dům, ve kterém vyrůstala a žila tam po mnoho let se svým bratrem.  
Nicméně, když se zabýval s králem moří, přestěhoval se do paláce a jeho bratr nic neslyšel a neměl čas jít navštívit ho.  
Už je to devět roků od doby, kdy se setkal se svým bratrem a šest, že ztratil kontakt s ním.  
Chudák Athena netušila, že její bratr je naživu a že je stále naživu.  
Jejich rodiče zemřeli, když byli ještě děti, a přinesl je do strýci, který zemřel týden před svatbou.  
Athena se chystá vyplout , ale zpackal hlavu a ploutev přestal poslouchat.  
Nemohla už nic dělat, nemůže být její tělo nezvládla a spadla na zem.  
Nelze vstát a nemohl volat o pomoc.  
Vše, co jsem mohl dělat, bylo ležet a modlete se.  
Ležící minutu, a zavřela oči sami.  
pomalu dýchat a stále drží dárek od svého manžela.  
Jediná věc, která by mohla být z poslechu.  
Najednou uslyšela mužský hlas volá její jméno.  
Voice velmi snadno rozpoznatelné, to byl hlas . staršího bratra  
Pocítila nával proud - byl někdo s ní  
Nedokázala otevřít oči a zjistit, kdo to je, natož požádat o pomoc  
K velké radosti jejího podebrali jednu paži a zvedl z mořského dna "...  
Takže je to pravda, co se říká. " Začal svého bratra hlas: "Je pravda, že královna zemřela včera, kromě toho, že zemřela."  
Její bratr s ní v náručí plul, ale nevěděla kam.  
Jediné, co věděl, bylo, že čím déle slyšet jeho hlas, a brzy se nic .

* * *

Probudil ji jen dotknout něčí ruku na její tváři  
se pomalu začala otevírat oči a její potěšení bylo všechno rozmazaný obraz  
Lehla si na postel vedle ní seděl její manžel -... Král Triton  
on, ale v opačném směru, než byla .  
Stále ji bolí hlava, ramena a hrudník, ale mnohem méně než dříve  
Nevěděla, zda je možné mluvit, natož tam, kde je  
"Tri - tón,"... zašeptala tiše, skoro až bolelo  
Triton okamžitě se k ní otočil a , usmál se: "Ach ... Athens, miláčku." Pohladil ji po vlasech.  
"Kde jsem?" Její hlas nebyl tak nejistá jako první a promluvil trochu hlasitěji  
"Jsi v bezpečí -. Doma". Řekl a naklonil se k ní: "Máš silný otřes mozku, zlomeniny žeber, zlomenou ruku a pohmožděné žebro, ale nic  
vážného." "A co děti?" Zeptal se nejvíce chtěl vrátit domů, protože ze sedmi malých princezen.  
"Nebojte se, naše dcery, nic se nestalo. Hrají ven." Řekl a políbil ji lehce na čelo.  
Athena se podíval na kalendář. Byly to dva dny po výročí, takže to bylo bez vědomí dne.  
"Jak jsem se sem dostal?" Podívala se na Tritonu "Tvůj bratr tě sem, ale brzy se vrátil  
domů." "Já se vrátím a poděkovat mu." Navrženo a položila hlavu zpátky na polštář.  
"Nebojte se, stejně jako t bude stavět tam. Nyní odpočinout, pak probudí, tak si vezmu ty  
holky." "To by bylo hezké." Ona se usmála: "Miluji tě." "Miluju tě taky." Políbil. Athena spí a Triton se plavil.  
Všechno bylo dobré, rodina byla znovu spolu a Athena naživu.


End file.
